


Alltagsleiden

by Mythopoeia00



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythopoeia00/pseuds/Mythopoeia00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Landstreicher heißt man sie, dreckige Herumlungerer. Niemand weiß, wie viel sie ihnen verdanken. Ihre Taten sind weder gerühmt, noch gedankt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alltagsleiden

**T** halion seufzte schicksalsergeben als Ulfric in Richtung Waldrand aus seinem Sichtfeld gehumpelt war und hastete geduckt zu der beschriebenen Stelle.   
Ulfric war wie Thalion ein Waldläufer des Nordens und war vor wenigen Stunden von Thalion verletzt im Chetwald aufgefunden worden. Er war nur mit Mühe einem Rudel dämonisch großer Wölfe entkommen, so hatte er gesagt und Thalion hatte sich sofort bereit erklärt sich dem Rudel anzunehmen. „Die Kadaver dreier liegen bereits in der Böschung an der gewundenen Kiefer, sieben entkam ich“, rief Thalion sich Ulfrics Worte ins Gedächtnis. Er hatte nicht vor alle sieben Wölfe heute zu töten, das wäre unmöglich, dennoch wollte er sich selbst ein Bild von den Bestien machen.   
  
Tatsächlich lagen am Fuße besagter Böschung drei gigantische Wölfe aufeinander und unzählige Wolfspuren gruben sich in den Waldboden.   
  
Seinen Bogen zur Hand nehmend folgte Thalion der Fährte und vernahm nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch das Jaulen und Knurren des Rudels. Sein Herz setzte für einen Wimpernschlag aus, als der größte der Wölfe den Kopf hob und ein lautes Heulen durch den Wald schallen ließ. Unheimlich spiegelte sich der Mond in den schwarzen Augen des Wolfes dessen Schatten grausige Konturen auf die Bäume hinter sich warf.  
  
Ein kalter Schauer lief Thalion über den Rücken, als die fünf anderen Wölfe in den Gesang mit einfielen und im Chor ihr schauriges Lied gen Himmel schickten. Das Bild der sieben Bestien, den Mond in den hasserfüllten Augen, wirkte so surreal, dass Thalion sich erst wieder rührte, als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung wahrnahm.   
  
Dort saß in einer Astgabel zusammengekauert eine Gestalt und Thalion konnte einen mächtigen Bogen in der Hand der Gestalt ausmachen. Lautlos schwang Thalion sich einen Baum hinauf und sah wieder hinüber zu der dunklen Gestalt. Zwei helle Augen blitzten ihm entgegen.   
Er blinzelte zweimal.   
Die Gestalt blinzelte zweimal.   
Dann fischte Thalion einen Pfeil aus seinem Köcher und legte ihn in die Sehne. Ein Blick über die Lichtung verriet ihm, dass sein Gegenüber dasselbe getan hatte und geknickt bemerkte Thalion, dass sein eigener Köcher nur noch zwei weitere Pfeile beherbergte.   
  
Die Wölfe hatten unterdessen ihren Chor verklingen lassen und obwohl sie knurrten und grunzten hörte Thalion das Knarren des Bogens, als die Gestalt in der Astgablung ihren Bogen spannte und auf den großen Wolf zielte.   
  
Thalions Atmung ging hektisch. Wollte er riskieren einen Pfeil ebenfalls an diesen Wolf zu verschwenden oder waren tatsächlich zwei Pfeile nötig?  
  
Wie viele Pfeile hatte sein Gegenüber?  
  
Hastig tastete Thalion nach dem Schwert an seiner Seite. Er würde schnell seine Pfeile in drei verschiedene Wölfe abschießen und dann zum Nahkampf übergehen beschloss er und versuchte seinen Atem ruhig zu halten als er zielte. In dem Moment als Thalion einen Pfeil durch die Luft zischen hörte erlöste er seine Finger vom Schneiden der Sehne und schickte dem ersten Warg tatsächlich einen Pfeil zwischen die Augen.   
  
Chaos brach auf der Lichtung aus, als zwei Wölfe zu Boden gingen.  
  
Mit kaum zitternden Fingern legte Thalion den nächsten Pfeil ein und, durch den anhaltenden Lärm auf der Lichtung kaum zu hören, brachte er einem weiteren Warg den Tod, als er und die Gestalt gegenüber ihm zeitgleich Hals und Kopf durchbohrten.   
  
Zu schnell griff Thalion zum letzten Pfeil und zu schnell schoss er ihn ab, denn er zerfetzte dem angezielten Warg nur ein Ohr. Fassungslos starrte Thalion vom Baum herab, hängte sich seinen Bogen um und zog sein Schwert.  
  
Die Warge hatten ihm bis jetzt wenig Beachtung geschenkt, mehr waren sie auf den Baum mit der Gestalt fixiert, welche nun bereits den vierten Warg zu Fall brachte, doch im Mondschein erkannte Thalion, das auch der Gestalt die Pfeile zu Neige gingen und so sprang er vom Baum herab und stürmte auf die Warge am Fuße des anderen Baums zu. Nur ein Warg bemerkte ihn, bevor er einem anderen das Schwert in die Flanke stach. Jaulend fuhr dieser um und auch die anderen wandten sich von dem Bogenschütze ab.   
  
Schwungvoll holte Thalion aus und donnerte dem Warg mit der verletzten Flanke das Schwert an die Kopfseite, sodass er benommen taumelte und Thalion ihm das Schwert von vorne in den Brustkorb schieben konnte.   
  
Schwerfällig zog er es wieder heraus und war dankbar, dass die Gestalt die anderen Warge von ihm abgelenkt hatte indem sie ihnen die letzten Pfeile in Hals und Körper geschossen hatte. Mit einigen schweren Schlägen und Hieben waren nun auch sie besiegt. Schwer atmend stand Thalion über den Kadavern und ließ erschöpft das Breitschwert mit der Spitze zu Boden sinken, während die Gestalt vom Baum herab geklettert kam.  
  
Es war ein Mann, kaum älter als Thalion selbst und verdreckt als hätte er zuvor im Schlamm gebadet.   
  
„Belegund Heimdallssohn“, stellte er sich knapp vor und reichte Thalion die Hand. „Thalion Halgornssohn“  
  
Stumm klaubten sie die Pfeile auf und verstauten sie in ihren Köchern. „Gehst du mit nach Bree?“, fragte Thalion Belegund bald darauf, „Die Leute dort sind unverschämt aber das Bier ist gut“, doch Belegund verneinte, er wolle möglichst heute noch zu seiner Frau zurückkehren die in Archet auf  ihn wartete und so verabschiedeten sich die beiden Waldläufer und Thalion machte sich im Laufschritt auf den Weg nach Bree. Gerne hätte auch er sagen können, das irgendwo irgendwer auf ihn wartete.  
  
Da der Torwächter ihn um diese Tageszeit sicher nicht mehr einlassen würde kletterte er sofort über die Stadtmauer und machte sich von dort auf den Weg zu Butterblüms Gasthaus.   
  
Die Stimmung im ‚Tänzelnden Pony‘ war ausgelassen wie immer un trotz der fortgeschrittenen Stunde war es dicht bevölkert.   
  
Mit einem väterlichen Lächeln wich Thalion einem mit vier Maßkrügen Bier beladenen Hobbit aus und bestellte am Tresen einen solchen Krug. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen und sah wehmütig drein als er an einem Tisch drei junge Frauen erblickte. Die Bäckerstochter, dumm wie Pferdemist, wie Brot, von dem sie augenscheinlich mehr als genug aß, eine Bauerstochter und die Tochter des Schneiders, auf welche sein Blick geheftet war.   
  
Einmal die Woche kam die Schneiderstochter unter dem Vorwand mit der Bäckerstochter Spaß zu haben in das Gasthaus um die Bauerstochter zu treffen. Denn der Umgang mit ihr war ihr verboten nachdem die Bauerstochter im letzten Sommer Ulfrics Sohn geehelicht hatte und mit der Vermählung mit einem Waldläufer Schande über sich gebracht hatte.   
  
Nicht umsonst gab es unter den Dúnedain das Sprichwort: „Flirte nicht mit Brees Töchtern, denn dann greift selbst der dumme, träge Bauer zum Beil“  
  
Dass dieser Spruch wahr war hatte Thalion im Herbst schmerzlich erfahren müssen, als er der Schneiderstochter schöne Augen gemacht hatte. Seit dem verzehrte er sich nach ihr und er unterdrückte ein Seufzten, als ihr Blick für einen Wimpernaschlag den seinen traf und sie ihm ein Lächeln schenkte. Wie gerne würde er diese zarten Lippen wieder küssen!   
  
„Dein Bier, Schleicher!“, grummelte der fette Wirt und knallte das Bier auf die Theke. Thalion legte eine Münze daneben und verschwand mit dem Bier zu einem freien Platz, von welchem aus er die hübsche Frau bestens im Blick hatte.   
  
Grimmig blickte er zu den Männern im Schankraum, von denen er genau wusste wie sie von den Waldläufern dachten. Nur die wenigsten waren sich darüber im Klaren, dass Bree ohne die Waldläufer ein Ort voll Angst wäre. Wenn niemand dunkles Gezücht davon abhielte über das Dorf herzufallen.   
  
Hier wurden sie verachtet. Dreckige Landstreicher und Frauenschänder hieß man sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand und würde sie am liebsten komplett der Stadt verwiesen.  
  
Doch die Waldläufer gingen ihrer Arbeit nach und beschützten Breeland. Auch ohne die Anerkennung dessen Bewohner.


End file.
